Glad To Be Back
by its mister box
Summary: Over the years, Hiccup has grown to be practically irresistible. But Jack remembers him as the cute little dorky dragon lover. So when he visits Hiccup, how will he take the big surprise?


**'Sup my lil' crayons? My first story is probably just gonna be a one-shot So if you like it, don't be afraid to review, It'll help me get better if there are any problems** **with** **my** **writing** **:3**

 **Peace out!**

 **Sunday came to be the most awkward day of his life. The day Jack comes over.**

It's been years since they last hung out. Jack went away with his parents due to job changes and never came back until a week ago. During the period, Hiccup would often see virtual posts of Jack with friends that were so much cooler and buffer than he was at the time. They didn't even talk that much but the vlogs and pictures didn't stop. After days of that jealousy torture, he stopped going online altogether.

Years went by after that and by the time Hiccup turned eighteen, he was considered hot. Puberty and a bit of exercise did him good. His body was at the perfect slim-toned physique and his hard facial features were gorgeous but it wasn't him. He changed himself. He had the belief Jack would come back one day and he wanted to be ready.

So he went through the pain of getting a tattoo; one specially made to represent Jack's love for winter on the left side of his neck. A dark-blue coloured snowflake that took over the whole side of his neck. It looked amazing. And a couple of piercings; two studs for each ear and an extra one at the top of his right ear.

So when Jack called, Hiccup was thrilled! But at the same time, guilty and nervous.

Guilty for doubting Jack for so long and for being so inconsiderate and angry. He was nervous because, well, it's been so long since he's last seen Jack. It's been, what, four years? Hiccup was eighteen. The last time he saw Jack was when he was still in school at fourteen.

And hearing Jack's voice bought up old feelings. He hadn't changed at all. Hiccup realized how Jack had never changed. He sounded happy and enthusiastic and childish like he always did. And hearing the minor but funny quarrel between him and his sister about who stole who's cookie made him realize Jack was a sign that he was never gonna change and will always have a child's heart.

 _ **Knock! Knock! Knock!**_

"Yes?!" Hiccup called to the abused door. The door attempted to open but the clothes on the floor blocked the full potential of being able to allow Hiccup's huge father even get a chance to squeeze himself in.

A low groan came from behind the door before the door was forced to push aside the thousand pieces of outfits that piled in front of it. "Goddammit Hiccup! Clean up in here!" The man ordered in frustration.

As he entered, he took the time to actually look at Hiccup's room. It was a state. Clothes, books, paper everywhere. God knew what was hiding under that. You could barely see the grey carpet underneath.

More clothes were just hanging out of the drawers and books were atop of the flat surface. One in particular book, grabbed his attention. His sketchbook.

The book was open to a certain page that bought his father questions. It was only a glimpse, but he had already a taste of the image drawn by his artistic son. With a disgusted groan, Stoic slowly tip-toed his way into the room, trying his best not to step on the littered clothes and picked up the book in question with his son already distracted by his computer, doing whatever gibberish-named procedure.

When he had a closer look, he saw that it was Jack. Nothing much but his face and naked shoulders. Every curve and point drawn perfectly of the said boy. He was beautiful as usual. Nothing much was to colour of his skin. It seemed to have just been colour closely to the edges of the drawn lines anyways.

But it was a spitting image of the boy. As he flicked through the many pages, it was like a whole archive based on Jack. Some, he was shirtless, some he was clothed. Some he was doing things like building a snowman or sleeping in a tree, some he was just sleeping with the blanket halfway down his slender waist. It was like Hiccup was recording everything Jack was doing. But the latest arts were just of Jack. That's when Stoic realized that his son wasn't drawing real life events after that. Meaning he kept drawing Jack even after he left. But it brought up thoughts and new views on who his son was.

With that thought in his mind, Stoic squeezed his eyes shut and flopped into his seat on Hiccup's bed, who was still on the computer. "Hiccup-"

"You know, you don't have to keep calling me that." Hiccup interrupted, quickly.

Stoic just smiled at the memory from when his nickname actually came to be and he softened a little and became less anxious about the topic at hand. "I know. I want to, son." He replied calmly.

There was a short silence that circled the room a couple of times while Stoic wandered around in his blank mind to come up with a starting point to where and how he should begin the conversation.

The answer was where it always was when Stoic came into an impasse in awkward situations, in his hands. He held the sketch book and looked to his son, asking, "I've never seen these drawings, Hiccup."

Hiccup was still glued to the screen as his fingers continuously worked at the keyboard. He wasn't entirely focused on his dad but just enough to understand what he was saying, "What are you talking about? You've seen all my drawings."

"Not these ones." Stoic said, holding up the book on the page with the first picture he saw.

Hiccup's attempt to look back at what his father was talking about was expected to be brief and a quick glance. But when he saw the book, a sudden look of shock that hid the fear, worry, embarrassment and guilt. "The hell?! Dad! What're you doing going through my stuff?!" He yelled, launching himself out of the chair and towards his dad, snatching the book out of his hands. His dad didn't react.

A thousand worried thoughts ran in and out, circling Hiccup's mind. Most of all, he was hoping that his dad took it as an act of sincerity of his and Jack's friendship.

With the book in his hand, he quickly hid it in the side drawer beside his bed.

But he didn't move. His hands were clutching at each side of the table as his head was dropped. He was afraid of what followed. But the silence wasn't comforting; it was too quiet and he didn't want any surprises. The longer he waited for what was to come, the harder it was for him to keep it together.

Finally, after what seemed like a everlasting of pure silence, his dad pat the spot next to him and said, gently, "Come sit, son."

Almost immediately he sat in the space that was closest to his side drawer. But that meant the furthest away from his dad. But no one was complaining. All Hiccup could do was stare at his shoes. He was anxious.

"So aren't you gonna tell me it's wrong to draw boys?" He asked, gulping afterwards.

He took a glance at his large man of a father. All the guy did was shake his head and continue to fiddle with his fingers. But that didn't make anything better for Hiccup; in fact, it made things a lot worse.

"Gonna tell me I'm wrong then?" He asked, beginning to feel uneasy.

But he got the same response. Hiccup could only nod to himself and just accept that he was going to get a lot worse.

Hiccup was never sure about his sexuality. His first crush was always going to be Astrid but then it was Jack. Since they first got partnered together, he was absolutely hooked on Jack. He completely forgot Astrid. Any guy Hiccup ever spoke to was completely lovesick over Jack's rich cousin, Elsa. But not him. He was on Jack. The only guy who took notice of Hiccup.

So when Jack left, it tore him apart.

But it gave him time to think about his sexuality. He made friends with Anna, dated her for a while but there was no spark. Luckily, Anna was kind enough to talk to him about why he would get so uncomfortable and tense when she touched him amorously. In the end, they became good friends as well as he and Elsa did. That's how he met their closest friend Rapunzel. Who's just as wealthy as the Arendelle family. Through her met Merida and her hilarious teenage brother's. And not once has she even been able to properly figure out what he was exactly.

It frustrated him not knowing. And thinking about it all got him angry because he didn't know what to say or think if his dad asked. He wanted to get it over with already. But he knew that his dad wasn't going to ask. But neither did he feel comfortable saying the word.

"Just say something, Dad." He mumbled. But his efforts were loud enough for his dad to hear.

His dad didn't know what to say or how to feel. Throughout his entire life, he knew Hiccup was different but he thought it came through his lack of a social life. Through his constant need to be in a book or drawing or something but then he was convinced Jack had him on board towards a life a boy should have. So he always thought he had nothing to worry about.

But then the isolating started up again when Jack left and then the Anna girlfriend and now this tattoo and piercing thing he had going on. He never imagined it would come to actually finding out that he should be somewhat concerned.

Not knowing what words to speak, he spoke softly, "What do you want me to say, Hiccup?"

"Anything!" Hiccup yelled, facing his dad with teary eyes that quickly overflowed. He inhaled shakily and balled his fists before speaking. "Just say something, dammit."

Stoic raked his mind uncomfortably for something to say. A question to ask. Something that would stop this awkwardness. He knew his son was crying but as long as he didn't look at him, he wasn't going to comfort him. He wasn't used to this much of emotion in the air. It seemed like hell to him.

He cleared his throat and began his journey towards discomfort. "Did you and Jack ever...um...go out?"

Hiccup scoffed through his tears. He knew what his father really wanted to know and at that moment, he gave up caring because he had an idea how it was going to end either way. "You mean did we ever fuck? No, dad, we didn't 'd be happy to know I lost it with a girl four days after my sixteenth birthday."

For a moment, Stoic was distracted off the awkward topic and finally looked at his tear-messed son without breaking. "You what?! And you didn't tell me?! Hiccup, how could you be so careless!" He shouted, angrily.

Hiccup, however wasn't distracted. He was still very much affected by the topic. And he didn't seem so concerned with his virginity story as his father did. So he scoffed and laughed silently. "Fucking unbelievable."

"You curse one more time, Hiccup-!"

Hiccup shot up out of his place on the bed and stood above his father in anger mixed with confused emotions. "Or what? You'll throw me out? Like you wasn't gonna do that anyways." Hiccup laughed, more tears starting to flow out of his eyes.

"Hiccup..." Stoic growled, rising up out of his seat, rising over Hiccup quickly. Hiccup was tall. Almost standing 5'10" but Stoic was taller and a lot more intimidating so the Haddock son would still have to look up to him. Literally.

"Hiccup, I'm warning you.." He said, in a threatening tone. Stoic's huge hands were in a fist already, his temper was being tampered with. He always was quick tempered when it came to personal matters. And he didn't like being the bad guy in situations so when he did, he would get emotional. Nowadays, emotional meant anger. But in this case, he would have to wait for his peace,

Hiccup scoffed once again and rolled his eyes with half hearted chuckle. "Oh. Here comes the Barbarian Stoic! World Champion boxer! What was it again? Twenty knock-outs, fifty-nine victories and one loss? Well make that fucking twenty-one knock-outs-!"

 _ **SLAP!**_

Silence fell into the room.

It was as if everything had frozen all of a sudden. Hiccup's cheek was tingling and was imprinted with a fresh hand mark against his freckled cheek. His head was turned away from the impact but he was more-or-less shocked.

But then he whimpered and let his emotions ball out of his eyes and let his head fall into his father's chest. At first, Stoic was hesitant.

But he listened to the soft mewls of pain that called to him and it forced him to surrender his personal opinions and thoughts and let his heart act as a source to his body. In result, Hiccup was brought in with a warm hug. Hiccup didn't respond, he didn't do anything but cry his tears into his father's white vest.

To Stoic's reluctance, he knew he wasn't done. He realized his fatherly duties and he needed to be the mature one. Hiccup was an adult but he was still immature. Well, in a few areas. Very minor areas. The only reason why he hadn't moved out yet was because of him. Hiccup looked like his mother. The hair, the emerald green eyes, the freckles. As much as he hated the memory of her death, he felt better with the best thing he got from her. And to disown Hiccup because of his stubborn view on masculinity was just pathetic.

So the man took a deep breath, exhaled and started being a father. "Hiccup...I'm not going to throw you out. I'm not going to say I'm okay with...this...but I'm going to say that I'm going to try and understand that if you are...uh...gay...then I'll have to accept it."

Not a second after the last few spoken words were said, Hiccup clung onto his father as if his life depended on it. Stoic didn't know how else to respond but give a sudden face of surprise but he knew he did the right thing.

The man patted the back of the whimpering boy who continued to cry into his chest.

For what seemed like forever, but was only thirty seconds, Hiccup sniffed and pulled away from his awkward father who watched as Hiccup wiped the last few tears from his eyes. When the boy deemed himself presentable, he cleared his voice and bravely admitted, "I like Jack, dad. I don't know what I am, to be honest, but he is the only guy I've liked."

Hiccup watched the discomfort in his dad's actions. How he would clench his jaw and looked around the room, not knowing what to do but he was able to listen and nod his head in response to every point made. Hiccup wasn't finished though, he finished off by saying, "I think I'm bisexual. I'm not sure. But all I know is that I like Jack."

Stoic again, nodded in response and finally looked upon his son. He didn't know how to respond. He wasn't angry, nor was he upset.

But he knew what to say to be sure his son knew Hiccup wasn't planning on having any other surprises when he walked into the room all the while lightening the mood. "Just...put your old high school tie on the door and play music out loud when you two...you know..." The gesture Stoic made with his hands was more than what Hiccup needed when he made the small request.

All Hiccup could do was stare at his dad blankly and say, "Never...do that again. Ever...again, dad."

Not so long after did he laugh a small, short laugh that his big, old father joined in with. It ended quickly but luckily, the doorbell rang so the awkwardness didn't have to settle back into the room again.

Hiccup's face lit up at the slightest. Stoic knew that was his queue to leave the conversation. So to his relief, he chuckled and ruffled his son's hair gently as he made his way to vacant the room.

Hiccup made his way down the stairs of the house not long after he decided it was time to make sure he looked okay. He pretty much spent only thirty seconds in the mirror, toying with his hopelessly messy hair, making sure his two single braids weren't sticking out. For a moment, he considered shaving his pubic hair shorter. But he was somewhat proud he had some sort of sign of puberty at all.

He headed towards the door, to find the door closing behind the boy he was expecting. He was about to curse mentally at his dad for not letting him greet Jack first but one look at him and he barely remembered anything at all.

He was beautiful. Not much had changed about him. He had the same white hair, blue eyes, milky skin that looked soft at the touch and the same heart melting smile that showed off his amazing teeth. Not too mention his lean figure that never seemed to change even though he ate like an animal. "HICKEY!" The boy cheered as he ran and tackled him to the floor.

"Sh-" Was the only verbal response Hiccup could get before he was on the floor, being choked by Jack's tight grip around his neck.

Hiccup was quite hesitant to return the grasp but once he did, he took the time to take in the feeling of the boy's body. His strong hold around Jack's perfectly slim waist felt right. He was so easy to hold. Warm but an airy warm, the dragon lover tried his hardest not to squeeze him to death.

"Please don't tell me people still call you Harrison." Jack whined, out of nowhere.

Hiccup had to laugh at Jack's random statement. He was already so glad that Jack was back. He had forgotten everything that had happened that day. He wasn't upset but instead so happy. It was as if nothing happened. "Nah, I think your nickname is here to stay."

Jack pulled from the embrace with a huge grin on his face. He was always proud of everything that he did. Once he was straddling Hiccup, he noticed something. He tipped his head and narrowed his eyes down into what looked like a stain on Hiccup's neck. In Jack's distant view anyways. "What's that?" He asked, pointing at his neck.

At first, he was confused but then he realised he was talking about the tattoo he had gotten. He's been with it without the pain and agony for so long that sometimes he would forget he even had it at all. He slapped his hand on his neck and rubbed it gently, a nervous smile on his lips. "Oh this? It's a...uh...a tattoo." Hiccup answered.

Jack wanted to save his reaction so he moved onto the next difference. "And those?" He asked, pointing to the his ear.

"Piercings?" Hiccup asked.

He suddenly felt so self conscious because all he could do was watch as Jack looked him up and down. From his placement on Hiccup's waist, up along the fitted vest that clung onto his body.

The lack of conversation wasn't helping his heated face in anyway. So with the awkwardness he held, he asked the prying Frost, "Uh...why're you looking at me like that?"

Jack's blue eyes lifted up to Hiccup's face and stared at all it had to offer. From his deep-green eyes, the freckle garden and the cute button nose to the pastel-pink parted lips that hid the gap between his two front teeth. Jack knew Hiccup had evolved from the cute little scrawny kid he had a crush on years ago but he couldn't deny he liked this change but was a little wary for what he was sitting above.

He couldn't help but feel his face burn up at the thought and gulped after it. "Uh...you've changed...a lot." He said, nervously with a little giggle that Hiccup joined in with.

Hiccup perched himself up by his elbows with a little a smirking smile as he said, "My dad doesn't really approve much of the tattoo or the piercings. But he likes the idea of me doing regular exercise."

Jack got a little suspicious but being the little child that he is, his concern swept away once he remembered the tattoo. His face beamed up and leaned into his neck, poking the huge snowflake on his neck. "I think the tattoo is awesome. I mean, I would have thought you'd get a dragon or some lame crap like that. I thought you hated snow after what's-it-called country."

Hiccup listened to the music of Jack's chuckle and as his nimble fingers continued to gentle stroke against the detailed art of the ink that was one with his warm skin. Hiccup couldn't stand the fact Jack's face was so close to his neck but didn't do anything. He wouldn't mind a hickey, a peck or anything. But the more he was stroked on his neck, the less he could hold himself together.

The fact Jack was on top of Hiccup didn't help either. He felt how round and soft his butt was so close to his crotch as well. His sweatpants could only hide so much. Jack has only been there five minutes and he was already worrying about his hormones. "It looks so...cool." Jack whispered in awe.

Hiccup didn't say anything and barely dared to move. His thoughts confused his speech until he mumbled loud enough for Jack to hear, "I got it for you."

Instantly Jack became flustered and retreated away from his neck and back down on his rightful seat above Hiccup's crotch. But this time, his seat came with more than what he expected. "Mmff!" Hiccup winced in pleasure and instantly got up, regardless of how Jack landed on his carpet floor and ran to the bathroom, slamming the door.

Jack didn't move from his position on the carpet and just wandered around in his head about what just happened. The first thought that actually caught his attention was, _'Well now I know he's big.'_

Hiccup was breathing heavy as he paced in his downstairs bathroom. He felt like an animal. He thought to call Toothless but he knew that he would just blow up. His best friend wasn't so fond of Jack. So at any excuse, he will use it as a good reason to kill the guy.

Hiccup slammed his hands down on both sides of sink and looked at himself in the mirror. He was sweating. A lot. His hair was beginning to stick to his face and his pits were stained. "Oh well that's just great. Jus' fucking perfect." He lifted off his vest and looked at the door.

It was quiet. Knowing Jack, he would usually be the first to be slamming at the door claiming he wouldn't leave until Hiccup forgave him. Even if he didn't do anything wrong. "Jack?" Hiccup called. But he got no answer. _Maybe he left._

"Shit." Hiccup cursed, swinging the bathroom door open. He ran to the door and saw no one outside or on the street. No one he was looking for anyways.

He completely ignored the fact that he was causing people to bite their lips and gawk at him like lovesick puppies and slammed the door shut. Mostly because he underestimated how much more desirable he had grown physically over the years.

He started to hate himself. Hiccup often ran away when something embarrassing had befallen him. He hated embarrassment so he did all he could to avoid it or replace it with pride. He couldn't care less about what people thought but he hated having the feeling he had just embarrassed himself at all.

And because of that, Jack was gone. He should call him. He ran upstairs and entered his room to find Jack with the sketchbook his dad had.

"What're you doing?" Hiccup asked cautiously as Jack flicked through the pages eagerly with a dorky smile on his face.

Hiccup wasn't sure how to act in that moment. So all he did was stand there, oblivious to everything else but Jack and his sketchbook. The fact Jack looked happy was easing his worries but he didn't know what was going on in the snow-lover's head. So when Jack said, "These are pretty good.", Hiccup was relieved.

His tensed body was finally relaxed and his worried mind was clear. He certainly felt a lot better and more relaxed than he was when he first walked into the room. But then a wave of confusion washed over him when Jack looked at him in surprise.

Blue eyes dropped down and rose back up to Hiccup's face and instantly, Hiccup picked up on what the problem was. He was still shirtless.

His freckled cheeks tinted a glowing pink as he cursed rapidly to himself, rushing around his room for a top, one handedly as the other hand occupied itself with trying to cover Hiccup's built chest. He was embarrassed, he was self-conscious and very uncomfortable. He hadn't acted like this before. Up until Jack's arrival, he only had to worry about simple stuff like handing in homework or fixing peoples car's and whatnot. It's not like he hasn't been shirtless in front of Jack before but somehow, this was different. Jack has always been good-looking. No doubt about that, he was always beautiful but seeing him again made him remember how beautiful exactly.

Somewhere in-between his pacing search for a clean shirt, his arm was grabbed by Jack who pulled him against his body and smashed their lips into each other.

It was a tense kiss but the softness of the joined lips seemed to have camouflaged the fact. No one moved an inch. Both pair's of silky lips just pressed against each other while Jack's grip on Hiccup remained, eyes squeezed tight and his healthy-pale skin was flushed at the slightest. Hiccup on the other hand was wide awake. His eyes were exploded open. He stared at Jack's peaceful face. He didn't know how to respond but he absorbed the feeling of Jack's lips.

They were soft and gentle. His lips weren't cold like they used to be on Christmas but they did have certain taste. Like blueberry, his favourite flavour of icecream.

But then Hiccup realised Jack was kissing him. And something clicked. Hiccup pulled away from the pair of gentle lips and looked at the boy for a second to take in every facial feature of the snow-loving crush that stood before him. Jack was a little confused but the certain look he was getting from Hiccup, the Hiccup he only just met, wasn't one of looks he would ever think he would get from the adorably innocent, harmless Hiccup he had met all those years ago.

The look of lust and desire was pure and followed by the hint of something deeply meaningful.

This Hiccup wasn't so secretive. This Hiccup wasn't afraid of showing what spirit animal he was; by Jack's understanding Hiccup was a squirrel. Relentlessly present for whatever reason but knows when its unwelcome once they're being pursued but this Hiccup was what Hiccup always loved. A dragon.

Majestic and hard featured. Beautifully designed, physically. It's fiery core won't be unleashed unless necessary. Right at that point, Jack believed he triggered the fire hidden in his dragon-loving companion.

Hiccup, like an animal, launched himself at Jack, pinning him against the wall mercilessly. At first, Jack wasn't sure he liked the gesture and was about to curse until his lips became occupied by the rough kiss Hiccup just slapped on.

Almost instantly, the winter-lover melted into the kiss and responded just as equal. But he found himself losing in pace and struggled to keep up with the needy and lustful kiss. Their lips moved with Hiccup demanding more in deepness until he got frustrated and grabbed Jack's waist, tugging his body against himself. In response Jack wrapped his arms around the brown-haired boy's neck, sliding one hand to the back of his head, running his fingers through his hair all the while tugging his head closer.

The kiss grew heated and the two boy's began to lose control of the situation. As Hiccup's demands began to grow every seconds, they were both on different levels. The kiss was already deep and filled with heated lust but Jack couldn't keep up. He would hum in bliss and frustration until he started to try and pull away. But Hiccup ignored the signs and continued with the fact that Jack's lips was still moving with his.

"Hic-" Jack whispered, getting dragged back into the messy kiss.

Hiccup's grip on the submissive's waist wasn't getting looser. In fact, the grip was stone tight and unmovable. The odds weren't in his favour at all.

Jack wasn't used to being the submissive one. He always imagined he would be the dominant one. And with Hiccup, he was certain his fantasies were going to be accurate at that point. He couldn't deny, he liked the feeling but he needed a break.

His hands slid down to Hiccup's hard shoulders and resisted a little but the kissing didn't stop. It grew deeper and Jack's lips were starting to tire and the abuse wasn't ending anytime soon. "Hiccup, dammit-" He cursed.

But once his plea was cut short, he bit down on the tan boy's lip, hard, with his crystal-strong teeth. And just like that, Hiccup snapped out of his lustful trance and stepped back with a hiss and his hands covering his bottom lip.

Jack however, jerked back into the wall with his heaving pants and a little chuckle mixed within.

He wasn't angry, nor did he feel any negative way about what just happened. He was more or less along the lines of tired and surprised. "Woah...Hiccup..." He said in-between his recovery pants.

"You are full of surprises today, man." He finished with a long pant following.

Hiccup was flushing pink. He felt kind of embarrassed for taking such a risk. And realising what an animal he was in that session was beyond his comfort. He felt stupid. So instead of saying anything, he dropped himself on the bed and ran his fingers through his thick hair.

The mood in the room suddenly felt uneasy. And being an optimist, Jack knew that Hiccup was still, in very few areas, little. He still needed a little push and it was Jack's roll to unleash the fire in Hiccup's core. So he looked at the sitting dragon and slowly approached him. He was the predator at that moment but he knew it wasn't going to last long whether or not he approved. And maybe, he liked it that way.

"Y'know, Hickey..." Jack said, seductively as his soft hand slowly massaged the tense shoulder into hesitant relaxation. Hiccup was a little confusion but when he looked up at Jack and followed, he soon found himself looking into the blue orbs.

The trance was hypnotizing. He followed Jack and didn't move or object when Jack straddle his lap, perching himself on his knees so Hiccup had to look up like a green-eyed puppy. Jack looked down at him with a cheeky grin, quite pleased with the view he had. It was adorable. "I call you 'Hickey' because I could always imagine you covered in millions of them. All over your neck." He said with a playful chuckle.

He lowered himself, sat in Hiccup's lap running his fingers along Hiccup's neck. But the green eyes still didn't dare look away from the deep blue ones. The eyes were locked in a stare.

"Right now, I think you got that tattoo just to tell me you want them there, huh?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Hiccup wanted to answer but he didn't know how. But whether he tried or not, Jack didn't give him a chance; he had already latched his mouth onto the tattooed neck.

Hiccup gasped with wide eyes as Jack's mouth bit into his sensitive neck.

Hiccup got the tattoo on of his neck where his soft spot was because he thought it would be less painful. But he soon discovered that it would be a tad bit more sore than usual due to the enhanced sensitivity.

Once Jack's teeth were clutched onto the skin, he sucked into the soft spot, getting a moan out of Hiccup. The attack on his neck felt amazing and blissful. Jack pulled away for a second and cupped his hand around the other side of Hiccup's neck before leaning in for the deep kissing attack on the dragon-flesh.

Hiccup completely forgot what situation he was in with Jack; he was completely lost on the pleasurable attack he was being offended with. The fire on his tattoo was irresistible, all he could do was set his hands on Jack's waist.

He loved Jack. He really did. Whenever he was around, the mood and room was so much lighter. And in that moment, Hiccup was blind. All he was able to do was gasp and moan until finally, he mumbled a sweet moan that Jack couldn't forget, "Jack, more...I want more."

A sly smirk stretched into Jack's lips as his mouth drifted away from Hiccup's skin and pecked the purple love bite he created on Hiccup's gentle tanned skin. Jack stripped himself free from his blue jacket and lifted his white top over his head, exposing his pure white skin. Hiccup didn't know where to look. He examined the lean body of the boy atop of him; snow white skin with the most faded freckles scattered all over his body. He had a beauty spot on his collar bone and below his belly button. The defined v-line shocked Hiccup but he wasn't sure to believe and trust his eyes in that moment so when he felt the smooth skin, the first thought that came to mind was silk.

Hiccup and Jack remained silent as both their hands roamed eachother's perfect defined bodies. But that wasn't enough for Hiccup. Soon, he hugged Jack's waist where Jack had to sit in his lap; but something began to feel something against his own crotch, causing him to bite his lip.

Hiccup tried his best to contain all the moans he had stored just so he could return the hickey. Jack was extra sensitive when it came to sexual contact so he let out the loudest gasp that followed with a moan when Hiccup began to suck and slurp his tongue over the skin. Along with the heated pleasure inflicted upon his sweet spot on his neck, Jack needed more friction in his lower region. Latching himself on the warmer body by wrapping his arms around his neck, he began to grind his hips into the larger package, increasing the intensity and frequency of the sharp orgasms projected from the Frost boy.

The bliss and pleasure continued as the hickey was abused even after it was formed as a dark purple bruise on Jack's fresh skin but Hiccup made duplicates of his possessive marks upon the white-haired boy while Jack had pulled the waistband of Hiccup's sweatpants below the fully grown member of Hiccup's as well as his own so the friction intensified when their crotches rubbed harshly and roughly against each other.

But their pleasure was short lived once the door was forced open and a man stood in the doorway, wide eyed.

Luckily, Hiccup's eyes attempted to get a glimpse of Jack's body which was when he caught his father's unmissable figure ahead of him. Immediately, Hiccup pulled his lips away from Jack's skin and shared the same shocked face with Stoic. "Dad!"

"Sorry! Sorry! Bad timing!" The large man exclaimed, vacating the room almost immediately and eagerly.

Throughout the entire awkward encounter, Jack stayed tense and still, biting down on his lip, restraining himself from busting out with laughter. So when the door clicked shut, a wave of laughter poured out of him as he toppled down onto the floor, squirming and turning in such humour felt cries. "Your face!" He wailed as he laughed a tad bit harder, going silent on a few occasions.

Hiccup crossed his arms and pouted slightly, blowing a strand of stray hair away from his eye. He wasn't so keen on being laughed at. It wasn't serious or anything but again, he hated embarrassment. "It's not that funny." He complained.

Jack managed to dim his laughter down to minor fits of giggles, struggling up to sit with his legs crossed. "Oh quit brooding, it was cute." He complimented with a little wink among the many dorky giggles.

Hiccup just rolled his eyes and admire the lazy dorky face he had when he laughed. Which lead to an interesting discovery that he found just utterly adorable. "You have freckles?" He said, leaning forward to grab the chin of the white haired boy.

Jack flushed the slightest tint of pink. He wasn't aware how hard he was being inspected. Well aware of every physical aspect of himself, he didn't believe that his freckles were that obvious. To think Hiccup was looking that deep into him was flattering. "It's not that big a deal..." He said, shying away from Hiccup a little.

Hiccup seemed to be amazed at how much clearer they became when Jack turned a very faint shade of pink. So he counted them pointlessly and a little small smile appeared on his lips. He liked the idea of being the dominant; he adored how adorable Jack was in his current state. "They're a lot more clear when you blush. They look cute on you."

The more compliments he got, the more flustered he became. The pinkish colour blessing his face got a tad bit pinker in his cheeks. In result, Jack lowered his face so his chin was released from Hiccup's gentle hold. "Jesus, Hic."

Hiccup only smirked. Soon caught onto the source of Jack's flustered cuteness and let his arms dangle in-between his open thighs with his elbows resting upon the left limb. The tanned boy leaned into Jack's pale pink face and mumbled huskily, "Don't like being called adorable."

Jack wasn't used to this kind of treatment by anyone so along with a deeper shade of pink, he growled and shoved Hiccup's face away, whining, "Stop, you morons ."

The only response he got was a chuckle. But once silent fell, Hiccup realised a sudden change in the room. He had to admit, it was quite boring compared to the very few moments Jack has been with him. And he was grateful for him being there with him. So he got a little soft with his smile and said, "Glad you're back, Jack."

Jack's sharp blue eyes raised up to meet the forest in Hiccup's iris and returned the soft smile. But like always, Jack added a little extra when grabbed the back of Jack's head and pulled him in, planting a little peck on his lips before replying: "Glad to be back."

 **Whelp! That's it folks! :)**

 **If you liked it, lemme know in the reviews and if you didn't, yell at me XD**

 **Plus, I'm open to requests so if y'all got any, lemme know okay? OK**

 **Peace out!**


End file.
